¡Miau!
by Mary Shirou
Summary: Un final alterno al animé de CCS... Sakura y Syaoran están juntos, pero no se dicen lo que sienten... ¿Qué pasa cuando una Carta Clow sin sellar pone los puntos sobre las ies y les da la circunstancias de unirlos? Resultado... ¡Miau! Lean y dejen reviews!


Antes de comenzar este cuento, sé que les debo bastantes cosas y que algunos me pueden reclamar en el MSN, pero cuando una idea está en el aire, nunca se debe dejar de lado, por muy loca que sea

Ahora sí, el disclaimer de siempre… Veamos… Sé que escribo, pero no dibujo nada, la mayor parte de los trabajos los hago sola y no tengo muchos yen y dólares por mis éxitos… No, estoy sola y los personajes no son míos sino de CLAMP, así que no me paguen por esto xD… Después tendría que pagar mucho por derechos de autor xD

Ahora sí, comencemos

**¡Miau!**

Por Renialt Shirou

* * *

Resumen: Historia paralela al final de CCS. No hay segunda película, Sakura y Syaoran no han declarado sus sentimientos pero él se queda en Japón por un tiempo más… Pero… ¿Qué ocurre cuando aparece una carta Clow (que no es Vacío), y esta hace de las suyas con Sakura?... ¿Qué hará Syaoran para remediarlo?... Esta es la historia de… ¡Miau!

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde que Sakura transformó todas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura y su amistad con Syaoran ha ido creciendo día a día…

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atreve a confesar sus sentimientos, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo Syaoran está enamorado de Sakura… Y desde que Yukito la rechazó, la Card Mistress se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos reales… Y sabe que el dueño de su corazón es aquel chico que vino de Hong Kong en un principio a robarle las cartas Clow, y que ahora es uno de sus amigos más cercanos…

Claro, ella no se atreve a confesar sus sentimientos al otro…

Y ahí están los dos, con Tomoyo como intermediaria, en un bonito café de Tomoeda

"Oye… Syaoran…"- dijo Sakura, tratando de disimular su sonrojo

"Dime"- dijo él, tratando de no tartamudear

"Etto… ¿Qué piensas hacer durante las vacaciones?"- preguntó ella: - _Dios… ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?-_ pensó

"Bueno… Hace tiempo que me desligué de mi familia, pero no estaría nada de mal ir a Hong Kong a ver a mi familia"- respondió él: - _Es tan linda… Siempre se preocupa de las cosas que me interesan_- pensó, con ternura

"Es verdad… Te negaste a ser el líder de la dinastía Li… ¿No crees que querrán hacer algo en contra tuya si vas allá?"- preguntó Sakura, preocupada

"Lo sé… Demo, creo que debería ir de todas maneras"- dijo él, mirando cada una de sus reacciones

"Joven Li, no es bueno que vaya solo allá…"- dijo Tomoyo: - "Aunque de lo más seguro nos estaremos viendo por allá"- y sonrió

Los otros se quedaron mirándola con cara de pregunta

"Lo que pasa es que mi madre quiere que vaya a Hong Kong en su nombre para concretar algunos negocios"- explicó la de cabello negro: - "Y no quiero ir sola, así que había pensado en conversar con tu familia para que vayamos juntas"

"¿De verdad?"- preguntó Sakura, feliz

"Claro n.n"- dijo la otra

"¡Sugoi!"- exclamó la Mistress

"En ese caso, podrían ir conmigo a la mansión, no quisiera que estuvieran solas en Hong Kong"- dijo Syaoran: - _Mucho menos tú, mi amada flor de cerezo_

"¿Honto ni?"- preguntó Sakura: -_Tan… ¿Tan cerca de ti?_

"Honto"- dijo el otro: - _¿Qué?... ¿Acaso te asusta estar tan cerca de mí?_

"No sería mala idea, Li-kun"- dijo Tomoyo: - "Aunque si quiero convencer a tu padre y a tu hermano, tendré que decir que iremos a un hotel xD"

"Lo sé… Tu hermano y Kerberos literalmente me odian u.u"- dijo Li, mirando a su amada

"Lo sé u.u"- dijo Sakura

"No se preocupen, yo los convenzo n.n"- dijo Tomoyo y desvió el tema lo más rápido posible, pues en su mente ya tramaba la forma de hacer que ambos se declararan allá…

* * *

_**Una semana después…**_

"No puedo creer que estemos en el aeropuerto"

Nadie sabía cómo, pero Tomoyo logró convencer a Touya, a Fujitaka y a Kero de dejar ir a Sakura con ella a Hong Kong… Claro, tuvo que prometer varias cosas…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"¿QUÉ?"

Los tres miraron a Tomoyo como si estuviera diciendo una locura (N/A: Sí, Fujitaka sabe lo de las Cartas¿ok?)

"Por favor, es que no quiero ir sola…"- suplicó Tomoyo

"Pero es ahí donde viene el mocoso"- dijo Touya

"¿Qué pretendes?"- preguntó Kero

Tomoyo disimuló su nerviosismo: - "Sólo quiero que me acompañe… ¿sí?"

Touya y Kero se miraron

"Quiero que nos prometas que no permitirás que el mocoso se aproxime a Sakura"- dijo Touya

"Lo prometo"- dijo Tomoyo, pero por detrás cruzaba los dedos

"Prométeme que me darás muchos dulces"- dijo Kero: - "Porque sé que querrás que vayan ustedes solas"

"Vaya que me conoces…"- dijo la de pelo negro: - "Y te prometo que te daré muchos dulces cuando regrese¿sí?"

"¡Bien!"- exclamó él y salió volando junto con Touya

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, Fujitaka preguntó a Tomoyo

"Lo intentarás¿verdad?"- preguntó él, con su amable sonrisa

"¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó ella, inocentemente

"No me engañes, te pareces a Sonomi… Intentarás hacer que mi hija se declare al joven Li¿verdad?"- y la miró seriamente, como lo hace pocas veces: - "Sólo prométeme que no será algo forzado y que será algo natural de ambos¿sí?"

"Claro n.n"

* * *

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

"Hoe… Tomoyo…"

"¿Ah?"- preguntó la otra, confundida

"Están llamando para abordar el avión"- dijo Sakura, extrañada ante la actitud de la otra

"Ah, oki n.n"- dijo Tomoyo y ambas subieron al avión…

* * *

_**En el avión…**_

"¡Syaoran!"

El joven estaba un libro cuando escuchó la dulce voz de su amada, tensándose al instante

"Ho… Hola, Sakura"- dijo él, disimulando su nerviosismo

"Parece que te sientas ahí"- dijo Tomoyo, mostrándole el boleto y el asiento que correspondía al lado de Syaoran

"¿Hoe?"- preguntó la de ojos verdes, nerviosa por estar tan cerca del otro

"Si quieres, cambiamos asientos"- dijo el otro a Tomoyo, notando cómo estaba de incómoda Sakura

"No, yo me sentaré acá atrás"- dijo ella y se acomodó

Los otros dos se quedaron mirándola extrañados

"Bueno… Será"- dijo Sakura y se sentó donde correspondía

"Sí, será…"- dijo el otro y se sentó al lado de ella, ambos en silencio hasta que se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

_**En el aeropuerto de Hong Kong… **_

"Hoe… Sakura-chan, despierta"

La Mistress se despertó y notó cómo estaba cómodamente apoyada en el hombro de Syaoran

"¿Hoeeeeee?"- dijo la otra, apartándose rápidamente de él: - "Go… Gomen ne…"

"Daijobu"- dijo su compañero: - "Ambos nos quedamos dormidos"

"Oigan… Llegamos"- dijo Tomoyo, lamentándose interiormente por arruinar el momento

"Ok"- y salieron del avión a recoger sus cosas…

* * *

_**Afuera…**_

"Esperen acá… Iré a buscar un…"- comenzó el joven Li

Pero era tarde, unos hombres vestidos de frac aparecieron de la nada y rodearon a los tres. Syaoran los reconoció de inmediato como los subordinados de su madre

"Hace tiempo que lo esperábamos, joven Li"- dijo uno de ellos

"Lo sé… Pero hay cosas más importantes que el ser el líder de la dinastía"- dijo él, mirándolos desafiantemente: - "De todas maneras, llévennos a casa"

"¿A las damas también?"- preguntó uno de los más jóvenes

"Por supuesto…"- y las miró: - "Son mis invitadas de honor"- y sonrió levemente

Dicho y hecho, mientras un grupo se encargaba de llevar las maletas de los tres, el otro grupo se encargaba de la seguridad del grupo hasta que los subieron a una limusina y partieron rumbo a la mansión Li…

* * *

_**Mansión Li, una hora después…**_

La limusina se detuvo justo enfrente de la entrada de la mansión

Los tres jóvenes salieron del auto, donde nuevamente se vieron acompañados de un par de guardias

"¡Syaoran!"- se escuchó una voz desde el interior de la casa

"Esa voz…"- dijo Tomoyo

"¡Meiling!"- exclamó Sakura, viendo a su amiga de infancia

La otra se detuvo en seco al ver a quienes acompañaban a su primo

"¿Sakura?... ¿Tomoyo?... ¿Qué hacen acá?"- preguntó ella, sorprendida

"Pues las traje conmigo"- dijo Syaoran: - "Tomoyo tenía que hacer unos trámites acá y Sakura vino con ella, pero las traje acá para que al menos se ahorraran el hotel"- explicó, antes que se pensara mal de su acto

"Ya veo"- y les sonrió: - "Sean bienvenidas"- y las abrazó

"Gracias"- dijeron las dos

"Lo mismo digo… Lástima que han pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que la vi, ahora eres la Card Mistress, bienvenida"- dijo una voz más madura

Los cuatro vieron la aparición de la actual líder del clan Li

"Muchas gracias"- dijeron ambas, inclinándose con una reverencia

"Hace tiempo que no te veía, hijo"- dijo Yelan Li

"Lo sé, madre… Espero que me perdone por haber renunciado al liderazgo del Clan"- dijo Syaoran

"Sé tus motivos y me hubiera gustado haber tenido el valor para haberlo hecho"- dijo Yelan: - "Lástima que con eso se estén terminando los días para uno de los clanes más legendarios de China"- dijo, con tristeza

"A veces lo más importante son las personas, no la tradición"- dijo Syaoran

"Y es por esa persona por quien dejaste tu cargo, hijo, espero que no desaproveches la oportunidad que se te da para poder ser sincero con tus sentimientos"- dijo su madre

Sakura los miró extrañada

"_¿Acaso habrá alguien más importante que yo en la vida de Syaoran?... ¿Y quién será?"_- pensó ella, con tristeza

Su prima se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud y se entristeció por sentir que su amiga aun no se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos eran totalmente correspondidos

"Bueno, dejémonos de rodeos y entremos… Deben estar con hambre"- dijo la señora y los cuatro se dispusieron a entrar

Antes que Syaoran entrara, sintió cómo algo pasaba fugazmente detrás suyo

Se volteó

"_¿Qué habrá sido eso?"_- se preguntó: _-"Tendré que estar alerta"_- pensó y entró a la casa…

* * *

_**En la noche…**_

Ya habían cenado y dentro de todo fue una merienda muy agradable

Lo único que opacaba eso era un cierto distanciamiento de Sakura con Syaoran.

Sakura se había decidido a guardar la distancia con su amigo, ya que al parecer su corazón le estaría perteneciendo a otra persona y no quería interferir con ello

Todos miraban preocupados la actitud de la Card Mistress, pues su sonrisa habitual había desaparecido y no encontraban una razón aparente para ello

"Muchas gracias por la cena"- dijo ella y se puso de pie: - "Quiero andar un rato en el jardín, con permiso"

"Claro, las barreras de esta casa son fuertes, así que estás segura acá"- dijo la señora Li

"Gracias, permiso"- dijo ella y salió del comedor

Syaoran miraba extrañado el distanciamiento de Sakura. Pidió permiso y se decidió a hablar con ella

La encontró sentada en una fuente, mirando tristemente el agua

Ella sintió su presencia y lo miró a los ojos

"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó ella, con voz triste

"Eso mismo quisiera preguntarte"- dijo él y se acercó a ella

"Sólo pensaba, no te preocupes"- dijo ella, desviando la mirada, queriendo evitar mirar esos ojos llenos de preocupación

"Es algo más… Cambiaste mucho tu actitud desde que llegaste"- dijo él

"Oye… ¿Te gusta alguien?"- preguntó, aunque sonaba más a una afirmación

Él se sonrojó: - "Sí… Hay una persona que me gusta mucho… Pero no me atrevo a decírselo"- respondió, tratando de hacer que ella lo mire

"Ya veo… Pero… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?... Estoy… Estoy segura que a ella le encantará saber tus sentimientos"- dijo, sintiendo la intensa mirada del otro sobre ella

"Lo sé… Y me encantaría decírselo en estos momentos"- dijo él, mirándola dulcemente

"Entonces ve… Ve a decírselo¿sí?"- dijo ella y se puso de pie

"¿Por qué te vas?"- pregunta él

"Porque yo en estos momentos me estoy apartando de la felicidad del que amo para que él sea feliz"- dijo ella

"_¿Qué?... ¿Acaso ella está triste por…?"_- pensó: - "Sakura…"

"Vamos, anda a decírselo"- insistió ella

"¿Y acaso tú no te vas a declarar al que amas?"- preguntó él: - "Al menos él debería saberlo"

"No… No quiero arruinar su felicidad… Con… Con permiso"- dijo ella y salió corriendo hacia el bosque

Él se quedó confundido… No era su imaginación, era correspondido y por lo que pasó en la tarde, ella ahora estaba creyendo que…

"¡Espera, Sakura!"- gritó, con todas sus fuerzas

Pero ella ya no escuchaba su voz…

* * *

_**Con Sakura…**_

Estaba tratando intensamente de no llorar hasta estar a una distancia prudente del otro

"_Gomen ne, Syaoran, pero no puedo interferir en tu felicidad"_- pensó, mientras ya no podía evitar llorar y una gran cantidad de lágrimas salía de sus ojos

En eso no sintió que una presencia corría con ella y le hablaba directo al corazón

"_No te preocupes, Card Mistress… Yo te ayudaré"_- dijo la voz y alzó su energía, haciéndose visible ante la chica

En eso ella se tropieza con un gato y cae al suelo, adolorida

"_Un gato… Sí, no hay mejor elección"_- y concentró su magia: -_ "No dejarás esa forma hasta que sepas la verdad"_- dijo y la atacó…

* * *

_**Con Syaoran…**_

Él seguía ahí, inmóvil, hasta que se escuchó un grito en el bosque

"Oh, no… ¡Sakura!"- gritó y notó que su familia salía de la casa

"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó Yelan

"Estábamos conversando cuando Sakura se puso de pie y corrió hacia el bosque y… Ahora…"- y él no dijo más, pues se fue corriendo hacia la dirección donde se había dirigido su amada

"Sepárense en grupos… Tenemos que encontrar a la Card Mistress lo antes posible"- ordenó Yelan a su familia y sus subordinados

Syaoran ni siquiera esperó a que su madre dijera sus órdenes cuando ya había salido corriendo a buscar a su amada, guiándose por donde se había escuchado su voz.-

Cuando llegó al lugar de donde se produjo el grito, el muchacho vio cómo la Card Mistress desaparecía y sólo quedaban sus ropas en el suelo

El otro quedó perplejo mirando cómo ella desaparecía, sin sentir cómo la presencia que había provocado eso desaparecía al parecer sin rumbo alguno.-

Cuando Sakura terminó de desaparecer, Syaoran cayó de rodillas, incrédulo ante lo que había pasado

"Sa… Sakura"- murmuró, mientras temblaba sin control

En eso se escuchó un maullido

El joven se paralizó al escuchar eso y miró hacia la dirección donde estaban las prendas de su amada… Y de ellas vio salir una hermosa gatita de color rosa con grandes y hermosos ojos verdes

La gatita miró confundida al muchacho, como si lo reconociera

Él miró confundida a la gatita, viendo que en ella había rasgos que no se podían encontrar en ninguna otra criatura de la tierra

"¿Sakura?"- preguntó

La gatita lo miró, confundida aún, pero se acercó a él, sintiéndose atraída por la calidez que emanaba el chico

"Nyaaaaaaa"- maulló ella, sintiéndose cómoda en los brazos del muchacho

En eso, llegaron Yelan, Tomoyo y los del grupo de búsqueda y miraron confundidos la escena que se había formado entre el hechicero y la extraña gatita

Tomoyo fue la primera en acercarse a la pareja y miró directamente a la gatita

"¿Qué le ocurrió a Sakura?"- preguntó: - "¿Por qué está con esa forma?"

Ahí el otro reaccionó y contó a su amiga y a su familia lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes

"…Y ahora… ¿De verdad que es ella, Daidoji?"- preguntó él, luego de narrar su historia

"De verdad… Nadie tendría ese color de piel, ni menos unos ojos tan grandes y expresivos como mi querida Sakura-chan… ¡Claro!… Y no hay que olvidar el hermoso color de sus ojos"- dijo ella, con ojitos de estrella

"Ya, ya, nos quedó más que claro n.ñU"- dijo el otro y miró a su amada que ahora estaba acurrucada a sus pies y que dormía plácidamente: - "Y ahora… ¿Qué haremos?"- preguntó

"Bueno, se ve claramente que está muy apegada a ti"- respondió Shiefa a su hermano

"Bueno…. O/./O"- dijo el otro, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba ella

"Así que no hay mejor solución que se quede contigo hasta que hallemos a quien hizo esto y revirtamos el hechizo"- concluyó Yelan, tratando de disimular una sonrisa

"Eh… De acuerdo u/./u"- dijo el otro y tomó la gatita en sus brazos para dirigirse a la casa

Sin que el otro se diera cuenta, Tomoyo se acercó disimuladamente ante la líder del clan y le susurró: - "¿Ve que es verdad?"

"Sí, aunque esté en esa forma, ella también siente algo por mi hijo… Quizás esto no sea más que una prueba para que ambos admitan sus sentimientos"- admitió Yelan, ordenó que se llevaran las ropas de Kinomoto a la casa y se dirigieron a la mansión…

* * *

**_En el cuarto de Syaoran…_**

Syaoran seguía llevando en sus brazos a la ahora durmiente gatita Sakura.

No podía evitar sentir cierta vergüenza al tenerla tan cerca de él, y aún más… El llevarla a su propio cuarto le hacía sentir un poco incómodo, pues le estaba mostrando su lugar más íntimo…

La dejó acurrucada en un almohadón que colocó uno de sus mayordomos a los pies de la cama para poder desvestirse y colocarse bajo las sábanas. Una vez hecho esto, acercó la almohada para poder ver la figura durmiente de la que era ahora su amor gatuno

Le acarició suavemente su pelaje, cosa de no despertarla y sonrió levemente

"_No te preocupes, hallaré la manera de sacarte de ese hechizo"_- pensó y se quedó dormido con su mano apoyada en la gatita rosa…

* * *

_**Sueño…**_

Miró confundido a su alrededor

Parecía estar en un enorme laberinto lleno de… ¿pantallas?

En cada una de estas se veían diversas imágenes y escenas de vivencias, de experiencias… Pero se sorprendió, pues al parecer era todo relacionado con la captura de las cartas Clow, de cómo conoció a Sakura…

"_Alto"_- pensó el chico: - _"Esto es… ¿La mente de Sakura?... Todo lo que estoy viendo… ¿Son sus recuerdos?"_

Pero no pudo pensar en una respuesta, pues notó que algunas pantallas comenzaban a apagarse

"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó

_Descendiente de Clow…Debes ayudar a la Card Mistress a retomar su forma humana antes que sea tarde…_

Era una voz clara, que se escuchaba por todo el lugar

"¿Pero cómo lo hago?"- preguntó el castaño

_Debes ayudar a la Card Mistress… Sino sus recuerdos desaparecerán por completo, su magia se sellará y será solamente aquella gatita que está en tu habitación_

"¿Pero cómo…?"- pero no alcanzó a terminar, pues una luz blanca lo invadió y se vio obligado a enfrentarse con la luz del día…

* * *

_**Fin del sueño…**_

El chico se despertó bañado en sudor, pero se dio cuenta que su mano aún estaba posada en el vientre de la dulce gatita

"_¿Qué habrá sido ese sueño?"_- pensó: -_ "Si es verdad… Tendré que apurarme, sino…"_- y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pensando en lo peor…

* * *

_**Más tarde…**_

Todos estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión. Nadie decía nada, pues todos estaban analizando la situación en la que se encontraban… Peor aún, desde que el menor de los Li les contó su sueño

"¿Y si hablamos con Hiraguizawa?"- preguntó Tomoyo, rompiendo el silencio

Todos miraron a la pelinegra

"Es verdad…"- dijo Syaoran: - "Antes de entrar sentí una presencia vagamente familiar… Se parecía bastante a la de Clow"- continuó, recordando lo que había ocurrido en el día anterior

"Pero… ¿Alguien tiene su teléfono?"- preguntó Meiling

"Eso no es problema"- dijo Daidoji: - "Sakura siempre se ha mantenido en contacto con él para pedirle consejos"- y sacó de la cartera de Sakura el celular que le había regalado ella hacía tiempo atrás: - "Eso sí… ¿podría llamar desde acá? No quiero que cuando recupere su forma me reclame por haber usado su celular"

Caída general

"Y además… ¿Podrías llamar tú, Li? Es que… No quiero que reconozca mi voz u/./u"- continuó

Meiling miró a su amiga: - "Parece que te gusta Hiraguizawa"- le dijo, dándole un codazo

"Sí, pero él… No creo que él corresponda a mis sentimientos u/./u"- dijo la otra y soltó un suspiro

"De acuerdo… Llamaré yo n.ñU"- dijo Syaoran y se dispuso a marcar a la mansión de Eriol…

* * *

_**Inglaterra, Mansión Hiraguizawa…**_

Una escena ya habitual por ese lugar se estaba dando en ese mismo instante: Nakuru, para variar, le dio dulces a Spinel Sun y ahora él estaba totalmente borracho destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras que Nakuru lo perseguía por toda la mansión.-

Y aún pese al caos que reinaba, la reencarnación de Clow los miraba con su habitual sonrisa, realmente divertido con la situación.-

En eso escuchó el teléfono y recordó algo:

Tendría que haber llamado a Sakura hace un par de días atrás, para advertirle sobre la aparición de una carta Clow rebelde, que probablemente ahora estaría haciendo de las suyas…

"_Aunque parece que ya es tarde_", pensó, sintiendo la presencia de quien estaba llamando en aquel instante

Se fue a la biblioteca, dejando a sus guardianes destruir todo tranquilamente… Total, él se entretendría en la tarde reparando todo… Y quizás arreglando la decoración de la casa… Ya que, ahora que lo pensaba, hacía tiempo que tenía que hacer unos cambios…

Tomó el teléfono y rezó mentalmente para que su 'querido descendiente' no intentara matarlo desde el otro lado de la línea

"¿Moshi-moshi?"- preguntó

"Ni siquiera tendrías que decir eso, si ya sé que sabes quien soy"- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

"Lo sé, pero me es divertido pensar que no tengo esas capacidades"- dijo Eriol: - "¿Cómo estás, 'querido descendiente'?"

"Parece que mejor que tú"- dijo Li del otro lado: - "Verás…"

"Entonces sí actuó"- murmuró

No, eso no tenía que hacerlo

"Entonces… Lo sabías¿verdad?"- escuchó del otro lado, y si hubiera tenido una pantalla habría visto a un Syaoran con una gota por un lado y con una tremenda vena por el otro

El inglés disimuló un 'glups'. Sabía que no tenía que haber hecho eso

"Bueno, sí, lo acabo de descubrir hace dos días, pero no sabía su ubicación…"- comenzó a explicar

Tuvo que alejar el fono de su oído de inmediato

"¡LO SABÍAS DE HACE DOS DÍAS Y POR NO HABLAR AHORA SAKURA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!"- gritó Syaoran y el otro casi lo pudo ver del otro lado

"Etto… Sí, pero…"- y su semblante cambió al darse cuenta de lo último que había mencionado: - "¿Dices que Sakura está en peligro?"

"Hai"- dijo el otro

"A ver, explícame lo que sucedió"

Durante diez o quince minutos Syaoran le explicó a la reencarnación de Clow lo que había ocurrido durante el día anterior y sobre el extraño sueño que había tenido

"Ya veo"- dijo Hiraguizawa después de escuchar a su 'pariente': - "Es más grave de lo que pensé"- y se acercó al estante donde había dejado los últimos libros que había encontrado de su encarnación pasada

"Hiraguizawa… Se trata de una carta Clow¿verdad?"- preguntó el castaño

"Hai… Se trata de la carta 'Transformar'"- explicó

"¿Transformar?... ¿No que ya existía una carta 'Cambio'?"- preguntó Li

"Sí, pero como recordarás, 'Cambio' se refría más que todo al cambio de esencia, de almas… Sin embargo, 'Transformar' se refiere a una transformación de la materia… No por nada Sakura es ahora un gato"- explicó Hiraguizawa, hojeando un libro: - "Sin embargo, el sueño que tuviste anoche me asustó un poco más y leí… 'ejem'… La letra pequeña"

"¿La letra pequeña?"- preguntó Li, asombrado

"Pareciera ser que Clow no quería que viera esto, entonces lo escribió con una letra muy pequeña, así que tengo una lupa a mano, ya que el aumento de mis lentes es poco en comparación al tamaño…"

Casi notó cómo había una caída del otro lado

"Eriol… No creí que fueras tan ciego"- dijo Syaoran, con una ligera vena

"Sí, pero ni el más perfecto de los hombres es… Perfecto"- dijo el peliazul, fingiendo modestia

"En fin… ¿Y qué dice el mensaje?"- preguntó el castaño, evitando usar una magia para llegar al otro lado y acaba con su 'ancestro' de una forma dolorosa

"Veamos… '_La carta transformar es una carta muy peligrosa, pues con ella cometí muchos errores durante mi vida… Si alguno de mis descendientes encontrara esta carta, favor sellar antes de dos días, sino todo lo que transforme tomará conciencia de sí… Y no es precisamente benigna…'"_

Un gran 'glups' se soltó de las gargantas de ambos. Sin embargo, Eriol continuó:

"'_Si un ser humano cambia en cualquier otra cosa… Perderá la conciencia de sí mismo, perderá todos sus recuerdos y actuará de acuerdo a lo que se transformó… Aunque eso es poco si no se detiene a tiempo… Si esta carta transforma algo bueno en algo malo, si pasan los días, no volverá a ser bueno nunca más…'"_

"Afortunadamente, fue un cambio a un animal y no de esencia buena a esencia mala"- dijo Li, soltando un suspiro de alivio

"Pero ya has escuchado… Tienes dos días para romper el hechizo… Y casi ya llevas un día en tu país, por lo tanto debes apurarte y encontrar la manera de salvarla"- dijo Eriol y siguió revisando: - "Hay una nota final explicando lo último: '_El porqué lo he sellado… Es simple, esa carta transformó lo que más amaba en mi enemigo… Simplemente porque no fui capaz de decirle mis sentimientos… Por esa carta fui condenado a la soledad eterna…'_… Y el resto está muy borroso, ni siquiera con lupa se podría leer…"

Sin embargo, del otro lado había un silencio sepulcral

"Creo que ya te has dado cuenta, 'querido descendiente'… Tienes que hablar con ella antes que se termine el tiempo, sino…"- y soltó un suspiro

"Hai… Emmm… Gracias… Por todo"- dijo Li

"No es nada… Sólo invítame a tu boda¿de acuerdo?"- bromeó el otro

El otro ni respondió. Simplemente colgó

"Li nunca cambiará"- dijo él y sonrió, sólo para después ver el libro que ahora yacía en la mesa: - "Eso sí, el problema estará si la carta vuelve a transformar a Sakura…"

_Aunque no tendrías que asustarte por eso, Clow… Asústate de cometer los mismos errores otra vez…_- se escuchó una voz, aunque el hechicero no lo escuchó…

* * *

_**Hong Kong…**_

Había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación

"¿Y bien?"- preguntó Tomoyo: - "¿Qué te dijo?"

Syaoran les explicó brevemente el efecto de la carta en la Card Mistress… Aunque no mencionó lo último que habló el otro… Sobre la 'letra pequeña'

"Entonces… Depende de ti, hijo"- dijo Yelan y miró complacida a su hijo

"Sí… Y lo haré ahora mismo"- dijo él, queriendo salir de la habitación

"Oye… ¿Y por qué no esperas hasta la noche?"- preguntó Tomoyo: - "A ver si la noche hace de esto algo más… especial"- y sonrió pícaramente al joven Li

Syaoran no pudo evitar ponerse tomate ante el comentario de la de cabello negro

"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó

"Ya sabes… Hoy es noche de luna llena, tú y ella en un cuarto que precisamente goza con la vista de la Luna Llena… ¡Ay!... ¡Qué pena que no podré grabar eso!"- dijo la otra, con ojos brillantes

Los familiares de Li no pudieron reprimirse una gota, incluida la misma Yelan

"Pero este es un momento de los dos… Es obvio que tú no puedes estar en esto"- le dijo Meiling tratando de contener su risa

A Tomoyo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dijo: - "Lo sé, pero mañana seré la primera en entrar a la habitación de Syaoran ¡Uuuuuuuuuuujjujujujuju!"- y se rió histéricamente

Lo primero que se le vino al castaño: "_Recuerda cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas con seguro esta noche_" – y miró a la gatita Sakura: - "_Porque esta noche será solo tuya y mía, mi Sakura…"

* * *

_

_**A la noche…**_

"_Tomoyo tenía razón… No hay noche más hermosa que esta para…"_- pensó el chino y vio a la gatita en sus brazos – _"_¿O no, mi Sakura?"

La gatita lo miró extrañada… Y casi se podía notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas

La recostó en su cama y él se colocó de rodillas a los pies de la cama, mirando fijamente a la gatita, quien tampoco dejaba de posar en él sus ojos verdes

Él tomó suavemente una de las patitas delanteras de la gatita, mientras se ruborizaba levemente

"Es raro tener que estar en estas instancias para decir esto…"- comenzó e inclinó su cabeza para no tener que mostrar en pleno sus sentimientos

"¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí… Sólo me dejaba llevar por el "bien" del Clan, mientras tú siempre mostrabas tu sonrisa y aunque sé que te sentías mal por la manera en que te trataba, seguías poniendo tu esfuerzo en conseguir las cartas Clow… Y día a día, en especial después de aquel abrazo tan especial, cuando capturaste la carta regreso yo…"

A medida en que hablaba, sus mejillas se tornaron más rosadas, pero sentía que su corazón se libraba de un gran peso, al decir sus verdaderos sentimientos

"… Yo comencé a sentirme muy atraído hacia ti, tanto que cuando te veía sentía lo mismo que Yukito, pero luego me di cuenta que no era de la misma forma… Sino que mucho mayor… Pero de todas maneras no me atrevía a decir este sentimiento, no me atrevía a acercarme más a ti…"

Syaoran levantó la mirada y miraba fijamente a Sakura con sus ojos muy emocionados y brillantes. La tomó en sus brazos y la acurrucó bien apegada a sí, para decirle lo que tanto lo angustiaba.

"Sakura… No te imaginas cuantas veces he tratado de imaginar el momento en que te diga esto, en que libere este gran peso de mi corazón…"- le decía el muchacho de ojos ámbar a la pequeña gatita. – "Quiero que sepas que realmente me gustas… que te amo…"

La pequeña gatita de ojos esmeralda quedó paralizada al oír esta declaración, al sentir las cálidas e inocentes lágrimas que caían lentamente sobre ella… Y el corazón de la Card Mistress se llenó de alegría, de amor, de esperanza y de emoción

Sin saber cómo se acercó al dueño de su corazón y le lamió suavemente la mejilla, bebiendo aquellas suaves lágrimas. Syaoran se sorprendió ante el acto de su amor, pero cuando la miró vio en los ojos de ella la misma emoción… El mismo sentimiento…

Y sin saber cómo, al beber de las lágrimas de Syaoran, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a resplandecer, mientras una luz salía del cuerpo de ella y este retomaba su forma natural… Como humana

"_Me alegro que seas sincero con tus sentimientos"_- se escuchó una voz en la mente de Syaoran: - _"Has hecho lo que Clow nunca fue capaz de hacer… pero mi labor no termina acá, así que nos vemos"_- y la luz que se separó de Sakura desapareció

Syaoran estaba tan desconcertado con las palabras de la Card que ni se dio cuenta cómo Sakura había regresado a la normalidad y estaba… Con muy poca ropa

"Hoe… ¿Me pasarías algo de ropa?"- escuchó

Él se volteó hacia donde estaba su amada y se dio cuenta que sólo vestía un sostén muy ajustado a sus senos y unas braguitas, ambas de color blanco

Reacción natural: se puso excesivamente rojo

"Etto… Hai, toma"- y le puso su propia camisa, quedándose solamente con camiseta

Sakura sonrió ante la reacción de su amado… Se acercó a él y le dio un cálido abrazo, que fue dulcemente correspondido por su amor…

"Syaoran… Yo… ¡Yo también te amo!"- dijo ella, con su ánimo característico

Él sonrió ante la declaración de su amada y se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos para dejarse llevar por la dulzura de aquel beso, grabando en su memoria la suavidad de los labios del otro, de la calidez del abrazo que los envolvían…

Fue corto, pero las sensaciones que quedaron grabadas en el otro nadie sería capaz de borrarlas de sus memorias

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos para ver los sentimientos que afloraban en el otro, sonriendo suavemente

"Syaoran…"- dijo Sakura, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su amor

"¿Dime?"- preguntó él, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del tacto de su amor

"¿Puedo quedarme en tu regazo esta noche?"- preguntó ella, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

"Etto…"- dudó un poco. – "Claro… Como te dije, esta noche es solo para los dos, amor"- respondió él, tiernamente

"Demo… ¿Puedo quedarme con tu camisa? Es que…"- y se puso más roja

Syaoran comprendió al instante: - O/./o "Claro… No hay problema n/./nU"

"Demo, demo… Etto… ¿Te podrías dar vuelta? Es que… Ya sabes"- dijo

"Oka n/./ñ"- y se dio vuelta para que Sakura se sacara el sostén y se colocara bien la camisa que le había pasado su pareja

Cuando ella termino, antes de que Syaoran se volteara, entró rápidamente en la cama, y se tapó, aún roja de la vergüenza.-

"Listo"- dijo ella, antes de ocultar bajo las sábanas su rostro avergonzado

Él se volteó y luego de sacarse los pantalones, entró a la cama, para abrazar a su amada

"Es raro estar así… Si aún no te he pedido que seamos novios n/./n"- dijo él, avergonzado

"Lo sé… Pero siento que a veces sobran las palabras, si con ese beso sé que llegarías incluso al matrimonio… n/./n"- y se calló al decir eso

"¿A comprometerme contigo?"- le preguntó, más rojo que el mejor de los tomates. – "Claro que sí… Eso y mucho, mucho más"- dijo él, apegándola a sí

"¿Honto…Honto ni?"- preguntó ella

"Hai… Wo-ai-ni, Sakura-chan…"- dijo él

Ella se quedó mirándole extrañada

"Se me olvida que no sabes chino n.ñU… Wo-ai-ni significa te amo, Sakura-chan"

"Vaya n/./n… Wo-ai-ni, Syaoran-kun"- dijo ella y ambos se quedaron abrazados mientras que la Luna los iluminaba y cuidaba mientras ellos entraban en un sueño lleno de amor y paz…un sueño del que no saldrían nunca más por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

**Fin**

…

**Esperen¿Fin?... Sí, del fic, pero no de la captura de la carta xD

* * *

**

Y terminé n.n

Bueno, q? Esperaban actualización? Vengo saliendo de la práctica final... No me da la cabeza para mucho x.x

Pero no se preocupen, ya estoy trabajando en todo lo q tengo q actualizar, incluyendo los fics que hago con mi amado Syaoran, oka?

Saludos y dejen reviews... Quiero saber si hago la segunda parte :P

Byes


End file.
